


Today is a Morning

by orphan_account



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Antonio wants the best for his boyf, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, They both work for Alonso btw, me too honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is waking up, and Antonio thinks it best that he and Sebastian stay in bed.





	Today is a Morning

The whole house sat leisurely in silence, basking in the start of a new day. It was bliss: the world felt empty. And though one knew that that wasn't true, it might as well be. Peace reigned the air of the morning with such a quiet fervor that it seemed to trick one's mind for a few seconds into thinking that they were still dreaming; that they were delightfully alone. Few cars on the road, few stars left in the sky, few people awake. Though there were always some.

The people awake, those brave enough to set foot outside of their warm bed, were people not to be reckoned with. They might be enjoying a cup of hot coffee, or watching the last stars disappear from the early morning sky, or simply reading the news.

They were ready to face the morning.

Antonio couldn't say the same about him and his boyfriend.

Eyes half lidded with an undertow of sleep, the blond quietly gathered his surroundings. A dresser, a night table, a white wooden door, a picture frame with a photo of two boys at the beach, a red wooden chair piled with books, a mirror. Even they looked sleepy in the early morning.

Clothes, both his and Sebastian's, lay rumpled on the floor, and Antonio had half a mind to know not to move and pick them up. Let them stay on the floor, and let him stay in bed with his partner. And anyways, half the room was still dim, thanks to the moon and a bit of his darkness.

The moon, now just disappearing over the horizon, pulled a few sunbeams into Antonio's room from the opposite direction, and the man absentmindedly watched them creep towards the bed as the morning wore on, minute by minute. The moon, a tired man's best friend, was still out, and as far as Antonio was concerned, that meant sleep.

There was something fun about staying in bed. It was like breaking the rules without doing anything bad. When you wake up, you are supposed to start your day. You are supposed to yawn and stretch and move. But the key word is _supposed._ You don't _have_ to. And that is what is fun about it: you can make your morning last as long as you want it to. Make it your own. Let the day be a morning: let it be quiet and peaceful, something shrouded in a subtle happiness.

Yes, today would be a morning.

Antonio was about to close his eyes again when Sebastian shifted next to him. The young man turned from his back to his side, then pressed his face into Antonio's shoulder with a small sigh. Antonio delicately placed a kiss on the top of Sebastian's head, nestling it between soft, brown curls. Antonio felt the sleepy press of lips against his neck a moment later.

"G'morning, Seb."

Sebastian hummed and snuggled in closer, one of the sun's rays finally reaching the end of the bed and dancing on the sheets that covered them both.

"Are we getting up today?" Asked Sebastian quietly, words slurred innocently into Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio pondered the question for a moment, weighing an answer. He knew that the right thing to do would be to get up. _No, let's stay in bed._ He wanted to say. _Let's stay in bed all day and do nothing._ But work was calling and cars were already on the street, and Antonio knew that Alonso would not be happy to hear that he had skipped work because his bed was warm.

But maybe an inviting bed wasn't his only argument.

Sebastian looked peaceful for the first time in what had to be weeks. _Had it really been that long?_ Antonio thought. _Had it been weeks?_ There was always work to do at the office: papers to fill out, people to meet with, and deadlines to create and complete. It would wear any person out, and Sebastian was no exception. He would stumble into Antonio's arms at the end of the day and simply breathe, pushing the stress of the day off of him, only to return the next and have more to do.

They both needed a break. Work was moving too fast, _life_ was moving too fast.

 _Maybe that's why we took it so slow last night_ , Antonio mused. He remembers rocking tenderly in and out of Sebastian, murmuring sweet words of praise and pressing unhurried kisses to any part of his partner he could reach, while Sebastian let out soft moans and mewls of pleasure, pleading quietly for Antonio to _keep going, please! Feels so good!_ It had been passionate, but not forcefully so. The night before had been full of an understanding that Antonio was only realizing now.

They needed time to slow down for a while. And though Antonio knew that the world didn't revolve around him and his partner, he liked to think it did, every once in a while. Make the universe slow and sweet like molasses, let it lay still for a bit until time was of use to Antonio again.

No just might be an appropriate answer.

Stroking a hand first through Sebastian's hair, then trailing down past his neck to his bare torso, Antonio kissed him gently, at peace with his decision.

"Not unless you want to get up."

Work could wait, more important things needed to be taken care of today.

Sebastian smiled, sighing happily as Antonio's arm came to wind around his waist, somehow managing to pull him closer.

"Good." He said simply, giving Antonio a light kiss on his shoulder, not even moving his head. Sebastian smiled again as he felt Antonio chuckle slightly.

Feeling sleep drape itself over him again, Antonio let his surroundings flow away. The dresser, the nightstand and the white wooden door, the picture frame, the red chair, the books, the mirror, the clothes, and finally the sunbeams.

But Sebastian remained constant. Pressed up against the one he loved most, Antonio smiled to himself as sleep shut his eyes.

Yes, today would be a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos if you can.
> 
> Ilysm!! Hope you're doing well :)))


End file.
